Patent Literature 1 discloses an audio signal amplification device that amplifies an audio signal and the like.
As the audio signal amplification device, there is known a D-class amplifier with a little loss, which is capable of reducing power consumption. Moreover, there is known an audio signal amplification device including a clock generation circuit that generates a clock for use in amplifying the audio signal. In such an audio signal amplification device as described above, noise generated in a power supply circuit that supplies electric power to the clock generation circuit sometimes propagates to the clock generation circuit. Then, when the audio signal is amplified based on the clock generated by the clock generation circuit affected by the noise, distortion of an output signal is increased, causing a deterioration of an S/N ratio (Signal-to-Noise ratio) in some cases.